Dryad Forest
Background of Dryad Forest A dungeon located within Nanashi Village Outskirts. New Enemies Monsters * Wind Tororin (Wind) * Wind Dororin (Wind) * Green Mushroom (Wind) * Plant Girl (Wind) * Wind Ram (Wind) Girls * Gina (Wind) * Clarisse (Wind) Item Drops Weapons : ★ Book of Imps: +3 ATK, +5 MAG, +2 RES. : ★ Knife: +7 ATK, +2 MAG. : ★ Staff: +7 ATK, +4 MAG, +2 RES. : ★ Wooden Staff: +5 ATK, +4 MAG, +2 RES. : ★★ Dirk: +10 ATK, +4 MAG. : ★★ (Rusty Whip) Frajelm: +18 ATK, +7 MAG. Armor : ★ Apron: +1 DEF, +1 RES. : ★ Cloth Hat: +1 DEF, +2 RES. : ★★ Tunic: +3 DEF, +2 RES. Accessories : ★ Flower Drops: +1 ATK, +? HP, +Poison Resist (Very Low). : ★ Shell: +1 AGI, +? HP, +? MP, +Blind Resist (Very Low). : ★★★ (Old Jewel) Sapphire: +2 AGI, +? HP, +? MP, +Blind Resist (Medium). Items : ★ HP Medicine (S): Heals 20 HP. : ★ HP Medicine (M): heals 50 HP. : ★ Attack Up Med.: Slightly increases Attack Power. : ★ Curse Antidote: Cures Curse status effect. Forest of Souls "A refreshing breeze passes through the surroundings. It seems this place is called the Forest of Souls. According to what Anna said, there's a girl here." *'Battle 1': Wind Tororin, Wind Tororin, and Wind Tororin. *'Battle 2': Wind Tororin, Wind Tororin, Wind Tororin. *'Battle 3': Wind Tororin, and Wind Tororin, Wind Tororin. *'Battle 4': Wind Tororin, Wind Dororin, Wind Tororin. *'Battle 5': Green Mushroom, and Gina. Forest Demons "It's pretty dark and gloomy in the forest. It's good to be cautious in a place like this. Demons could be creeping closer and closer to you, under cover of darkness..." * Battle 1: Wind Tororin, Wind Tororin, Wind Tororin. * Battle 2: Wind Tororin, and Wind Tororin, Wind Tororin. * Battle 3: Wind Tororin, Wind Dororin, Wind Tororin. * Battle 4: Wind Dororin, Wind Dororin. * Battle 5: Green Mushroom, Green Mushroom, Green Mushroom. Deceptive Vegetation "The priests searching for the girl found a beautiful flower. But it's dangerous to go near it. The pretty flowers have thorns." * Battle 1: Wind Tororin, and Wind Tororin, Wind Tororin. * Battle 2: Wind Tororin, Wind Dororin, Wind Tororin. * Battle 3: Wind Dororin, Wind Dororin. * Battle 4: Green Mushroom, Green Mushroom, Green Mushroom. * Battle 5: Plant Girl. The Kind-Hearted Girl "Lost in the forest, finally they found a girl. Get her out of here right away. The forest is dangerous." * Battle 1: Wind Tororin, Wind Dororin, Wind Tororin. * Battle 2: Wind Dororin, Wind Dororin. * Battle 3: Green Mushroom, Green Mushroom, Green Mushroom. :: ''→ Alt Battle 3: Wind Ram.'' * Battle 4: Plant Girl. :: ''→ Alt Battle 4: Wind Ram.'' * Battle 5: Green Mushroom, Wind Dororin, Green Mushroom, and Plant Girl. :: ''→ Alt Battle 5: Wind Ram.'' * Battle 6: Wind Dororin, Green Mushroom, Wind Dororin, and Gina. * Extra Dungeon, Battle 7: Green Mushroom, Green Mushroom, Green Mushroom. * Extra Dungeon, Battle 8: Plant Girl. :: ''→ Alt Extra Battle 8: Wind Ram.'' * Extra Dungeon, Battle 9: Green Mushroom, Wind Dororin, Green Mushroom, and Plant Girl. * Extra Dungeon, Battle 10: Wind Dororin, Green Mushroom, Wind Dororin, and Gina. :: ''→ Alt Extra Battle 10: Wind Ram.'' * Extra Dungeon, Battle 11: Wind Dororin, Clarisse, Wind Dororin, and Green Mushroom, Green Mushroom. Category:Dungeon